


Secrets

by lds



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Secret Admirer, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne has been receiving gifts, but from who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotesseflower (lotesse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/gifts).



> Beta'd by Kerensa, all remaining errors are proudly mine. Pretty the only things in the story that are.

Two heads close together in confidence, one raven haired, the other auburn, the hushed voices giving nothing away to anyone in hearing distance. On the table below them sat a small set of butterfly hair pins, brass with small faux pearls. The murmuring revolving around such items how exactly such items had come to be in the possession of the redhead. The only know facts were that she had been admiring the set of hair ornaments only a short while ago while visiting William Blair's in Carmody and that early that very day the same had turned up in a drawer in her desk at the school. The two heads were pondering how it had gotten there, or to be more accurate who had put it there.

"Do you recall anyone being in the store of interest?" the dark haired Diana Barry asked her equally puzzled friend, Anne Shirley.

"No," Anne racked her brain for any possible detail she might be missing about the day she visited the store. "At least not anyone who would have such desires as to surprise me with a gift even if they were capable of such a romantic gesture."

Diana smiled at the last part of her chum's comment before questioning it. "Are you sure you aren't underestimating someone?"

Anne screwed up her nose a little at the question. "I am sure, unless there is something you know about Mrs. Lynde that I don't. Though if you do, I think it might be best if you kept it to yourself as I am relatively confident I don't want to, at least in the case of her."

"So you wouldn't mind in the case of others," Diana giggled, her eyes dancing merrily. "I'll bear that in mind should I stumble on such information in the future."

"It will depend entirely on the who before I would know if I am entirely comfortable having such knowledge bestowed upon me," Anne choked out over her own sniggering at the turn the conversation had taken.

Over at the kitchen counter, Marilla Cuthbert sent her former charge and the girl's best friend a concerned glance. Though now a grown woman of seventeen, there was still reason to be on alert when the two co-conspirators were whispering and laughing; their history simply dictated the need for caution.

Anne caught the look the two were given and reassured the woman who had opened her home up to her years before, "Not to worry there will be no explosions, strange colourations, sickness due to accidental poisonings or any other harebrained outcomes due to this conversation."

"Good to know," Marilla quipped with a brisk nod of her head.

The two girls went back to their discussion. "So who do you think would do something like this?" Diana asked, she had a theory or two but was hesitant to broach the topic with her friend.

"Well," Anne sighed,"though children sometimes develop crushes on teachers, I seriously doubt that any of mine could afford to buy such items and if they were spending money rather than going the homemade route, more likely to buy candy so I am going to rule that possibility out. At the same time I can't think of anyone else who would be in such a position."

Diana rolled her eyes over the comment. How her friend could be so blind to the fact that more than one fellow in the area viewed her with that kind of fondness was beyond her. Well, she would allow for at least one man, as it was only the past year that Anne had allowed him to make it to the realm of friend and frankly him wanting more than that was a little past beyond even her vivid imagination. Diana made a note to corner that very man on the topic at the next available opportunity.

* * *

Early on the following Saturday morning, though not so early to be improper, there was a knock on the door. On the other side was the young possible suitor that Diana had in mind. He had stopped by in hopes of getting his favourite red head, favourite woman, he was hoping to lure her out with a promise of a long stroll followed by nourishment. Any wooing on his part had to be done subtly as he didn't want to risk his tenuous footing in her world. Some part of him feared once again being banished as he had been over the "carrots" fiasco of years earlier. One of the things he loved about his Anne, and he indulged in the habit of thinking of her as his, was her passion that unfortunately included the ability to hold grudges for a very long time.

Opening the door, the presence of one Gilbert Blythe on the other side brought a bright smile to Anne's face, giving him the confidence he needed to extend his invitation. "Hey, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking a walk, communing with nature before stopping for some tea?" Gilbert blurted out, still a little nervous about convincing the object of his affection to spend the day with him on short notice.

"Come in," Anne beckoned him. "A walk sounds like fun. Have a seat, Ill just be a minute."

Gilbert sat down, and jiggled his leg nervously as he waited. Marilla entered the kitchen giving the young man a stern look. He would actually be quite surprised to learn that the woman would be in his court when it came to winning the heart of her little girl. "Did I hear Anne mention something about not being here for tea today as she went whizzing by?"

Gilbert smiled at the image that evoked in his head. It would appear that Anne was quite taken with the idea of the day with him, anxious to get it started by hurrying. "Yes, I thought I'd take her over to my place, my parents place I guess, as mine is actually in White Sands these days. Mother was quite insistent I bring her by for a visit as it seems I am always over here."

Marilla nodded in understanding. "If that is the case I do believe I will head down to Rachel's after all."

Anne burst back into the room a few minutes later. "I'm ready and presentable to where ever it is you are intending to take me afterwards."

"Just my house for tea," Gilbert said with a laugh as he stood up. With a quick good-bye to Marilla the two headed out on their nature walk.

"Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?" Anne asked when they had walked a short way from Green Gables.

"Though we'd wander over to Hester Gray's Garden, see what was in bloom," Gilbert responded. "Unless you have some where you'd like for us to go."

"No, no," Anne replied with a warm smile. "It is always nice to spend time there. We could spend time sharing teaching tips and stories."

"Ah yes," Gilbert agreed. "Telling tales of horror that is known as teaching the children."

Anne gave the man a playful slap on the arm. "Don't be mean, not all stories are of the horror kind. In fact most aren't unless you are doing something?"

"Alas, you've caught me," Gilbert admitted smiling, "I am mostly joking. Though a few of my students do try."

The two chatted about various students, who seemed most eager to learn and who seemed most eager to cause trouble. This lead to a discussion on the various subjects and the tricks and approaches in getting the children excited about the learning. By the time the two arrived at the garden, the topic of conversation had turned a little more personal with them debating a book both recently had read, however Anne was quickly distracted by the beauty of the flowers in bloom and her chatter turned to the vision that surrounded here instead.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder about the nature of flowers," Anne asked Gilbert, she viewed him as kindred spirit, one who could understand. "I don't mean that they are plants of course, more that, the poetry of a flower."

"There is something romantic about the delicacy of a petal, yet sturdy enough to stand on its own," Gilbert murmured, the imagery he spoke of had more to do with Anne than the flower. He plucked the lily-of-the-valley, and turning he walked over and placed the flower gently in Anne's hair. Smiling at her he added, "it is a shame to shorten the life of something so beautiful but it was sacrificed for someone who would appreciate and complement its beauty."

Anne felt a little flutter deep inside at such a romantic gesture, at such sweet words. She had to give herself an inner shake, to remind herself that the man she was with was a friend and nothing more. With a shy smile and a twinkle in her eye she replied playful, "Why thank you kind sir." this set the playful tone that followed the two for the remainder of the day.

* * *

In the next few weeks, Anne wondered from time to time about that little scene at Hester's garden, the gift of the flower, the adornment placed into her hair. This lead to thoughts about the mysterious gift she received and when she allowed it, the tantalizing idea that her friend had given those to her as well. Gilbert would be capable of such a romantic gesture; she envied the girl who captured his heart. Not quite the white knight of her youthful imaginings but more than most boys she knew. After that day, her life remained remarkable only in its uneventfulness till one quiet Friday when once again she opened the desk drawer of her desk and found another surprise. This time it was a small brooch with faux pearls that matched the hair pins. Who ever was doing the giving not only had good taste, but was coordinated as well. As soon as she had the school closed up for the weekend, she rushed off to share the little treasure with her bosom chum, after all that was what having a best friend was about.

"Are you sure you have no idea who could be behind this?" Diana had to ask as she fingered the token of affection left by a secret gift giver. "It does go very well with the hair pins so clearly it is the same person we are dealing with."

"It would be quite the coincidence if it wasn't, plus what would be the likelihood of there being two people interested in surprising me so," Anne stated. "I still don't remember anyone at the store and the only one I mentioned the hair pins to was you."

"Me and Jane," Diana corrected. Jane being their old school chum Jane Andrews who was also teaching in the area along with Anne and Gilbert. "I didn't say anything to anyone but maybe Jane shared your interest with the gift giver."

"Who would she tell? How would the topic even come up?" Anne asked unable to fathom the series of events that would lead to a comment from Jane leading to her getting gifts from a secret admirer. Given the skill of her imagination that was saying something.

"I do not know," Diana admitted with a shake of her head. "But someone is on to your interests and has taken it upon themselves to set you up with what you desire."

"I didn't actually admire the brooch," Anne pointed out. "Just the hair pins."

"But a woman does appreciate being able to coordinate her accessories so your admirer is clever enough to realize that," Diana asserted. "Not a trait to be ungrateful for in a man. Took the incentive to expand beyond that which you openly admired."

"Doesn't really help in identifying my gift giver though does it?" Anne mused. "We know so few that would take such a risk and not one likely to be the person behind the action."

Diana had to disagree with that assessment, there was one brave soul she could think of but felt it best that Anne reach that conclusion on her own. She would simply attempt to steer her friend in that direction. "Let's assume that Jane is the unsuspecting source of information. Who would she likely to be talking to?" That should put Anne on the right track.

"I have no idea," declared Anne. "I am sure she has better things to talk about than my admiring something at William Blair's with anyone she would choose to talk to."

'Or not,' thought Diana, who was starting to realize that pointing her in the right direction might be harder than she originally thought. "Okay then let's assume that he was knowingly passing the information on, who would ask Jane for such a favour?"

"No one comes to mind."

Diana was about ready to start banging her head against something hard like the wall or desk. It had to be easier on the nerves than trying to get Anne to see what was in front of her face. When she decided not to see something she did it with the same stubbornness she did everything in life. And Diana was certain it had to be a choice, albeit a subconscious one because she had to be the only person left in Avonlea who didn't see it.

* * *

The following weekend Anne found herself in the company of Jane Andrews, Priscilla Grant who taught at Carmody and Diana. The four girls were enjoying a luxury they seldom allowed themselves, tea at the White Sands hotel. The chit chat revolved more around local gossip and flights of fancy and less about the schools and teaching because though three of the women were in the business of education, they were polite enough to not bore the fourth companion who was not. This did not rule out the sharing of funny anecdotes regarding the students since funny stories involving children could be appreciated by all. It was Diana, not Anne, of course, who brought up the matter of secret admirers.

"Not admirers, I am sure," demurred Anne. "One is more than I can find myself believing. I have no idea who it could be."

"No idea?" both Priscilla and Jane asked in unison resulting in a startled look from Anne who had to wonder if they practised. Jane continued with a "Is she serious?" comment directed at Diana alone while Priscilla cooed over the idea of having an admirer in general, secret or otherwise. Both then asked for more information about the gifts themselves.

"The first one was those lovely hair pins she had told about, do you remember Jane?" Diana asked, a look fluttered briefly over Jane's face indicating that she did remember and that there was more to the memory than simply what Anne had stated on the desired accessory. Diana let it pass without comment as she hoped that Anne had caught it, but her bosom buddy had gotten a little too starry eyed to notice after Priscilla's observations about the romanticism of having such a beau. It was the stuff of novels.

Diana continued, "The next was a lovely little brooch, the one she is wearing right now actually. It matches the hair pins she admired very well but she herself did not comment to anyone about wanting such an item." She hadn't noticed till that moment that Anne had her present, a quick glance at her friend's hair, make that presents, on.

Priscilla leant across the table to have a closer look. "I do have to say that both you and your admirer have exquisite taste in jewellery. Nab him once you do figure out who it is."

Anne laughed at her friend's suggestion. "I think I better assure myself about more than his taste in jewellery before doing anything that drastic."

Later that afternoon, after the party had broken up, Anna and Diana ran into Gilbert Blythe who had not been able to make it back to Avonlea that weekend. His eyes flashed briefly on spotting the items of interest Anne was wearing, but like the telling looks of Jane earlier, Anne one again missed the sign. Diana however was privy to the look which confirmed that which she had believed anyway.

"I am glad that I ran into you," Gilbert informed the girls. "I have something for you Anne and it might not last till the next time I get back home." He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"It's not my birthday," Anne proclaimed as she accepted the parcel. "So there is no reason for you to be giving me anything."

"Ah but a little bird, let's say a raven," Gilbert answered with a sparkle in his eye. "Told me how much you liked these once and when there were a few left I thought I'd claim them on your behalf." Gilbert did not go on to specify from where exactly he had claimed his prize.

Now very curious, Anne opened the box and inside found the most pleasant of treats, a few chocolate caramels otherwise known, at least to Anne, as a little bit of heaven. She shot Diana a heated glance and the other girl confessed to having mentioned in passing to more than one person Anne's fondness for the candy. Anne insisted that each have one before she would take one for herself. Gilbert declined, arguing he had more than his share already, but Diana complied knowing that her friend would enjoy hers more if she had one as well.

Anne thanked Gilbert profusely for the treat, her face beaming with delight. "It was so nice of you to think of me, you are such a good friend."

Gilbert basked in the warmth of Anne's smile while Diana shook her head in disbelief. She now got why Gilbert would be giving the other gifts in secret, it was about the only way Anne would get that they were from an admirer. She didn't seem to quite grasp the concept when he gave her something in a more direct fashion. For one so smart, she could be quite clueless at times.

* * *

Though it might seem at times that the patience of Anne's main suitor was infinite, at least to her friends who knew what was going on, it turns out that that was not the case. But unlike most men who decided that enough was enough, Gilbert still found a way to take one last chance on the woman of his dreams. He did so through one more "secret" offering. Once again, Anne arrived at school on what appeared to be an ordinary Friday morning. However, when she opened her desk to remove some items for that day's lesson she was once again greeted with an unexpected package. This time a small heart shaped trinket box. Flipping the cover up, inside she found a necklace with the most unusual of pendant's on it. Dangling from the chain was what appeared to be a carrot, though where one would get such a necklace was beyond her. What the charm did tell her though was the identity of her gift giver. Only one person, one man, would even think of giving such a symbolic item, the very man who referred to her once by that awful nickname. Anne smiled to herself as she continued to stare at the gift, she couldn't deny the warm feeling she got from knowing her wooer was one Gilbert Blythe, a man she knew was more than capable of playing the romantic, kindred spirit that he was. The question was how was she going to get through the day till she got a chance to track down the culprit. There were days when she wished she was a woman of leisure rather than a member of the working world, and this was now one of them.

But make it through the day Anne did, though her attention was not as it should be on the lessons being taught. After school she headed home for a quick meal, after all she had to give him time to get home for the weekend. She knew he would be because Gilbert would never give such a revealing gift and then force her to go all the way to White Sands to confront him about it, that would not be gentlemanly of him. She waited for him not far from his parent's home, hoping to catch him before he headed in as she would rather not have to enquire after the man at his parent's door. She was a little too old fashioned for that amount of forwardness. Anne's vigil did not last long before she was rewarded with the approach of the very person she sought.

"I got your gift," Anne offered in way of a greeting.

Gilbert gave a bit of a start, he had not been expecting to see Anne quite that soon though he did expect to see her over the weekend. "Gift?" he asked nervously before relaxing when he spotted the item in question hanging around Anne's neck. If she had hated it or been angry, surely she wouldn't have put it on.

"Yes, this gift," Anne noted as she ran her finger along the chain, pulling it out slightly for Gilbert to see as she stepped to her friend. "There is only one person I know who would think it quaint to give me such a pendant and I am not going to bother asking how you managed to find something so unusual."

"It is amazing what one can find when one is properly motivated," Gilbert quipped as he edged a little closer still.

"And the point of all this giving, both in secret and in person?" Anne asked coyly knowing full well what it was Gilbert was up to.

"The purpose, ah yes that," he murmured before leaning in to place the gentlest of kisses on those lips that teased him so in his dreams. "The purpose was to woo a woman who seemed to have a little trouble seeing me as the wooer."

Anne reached up and placed her arms around Gilbert's neck. "Well I can be such a silly goose sometimes," she admitted before she returned the kiss in kind. "It is amazing that you put up with me at all."

Gilbert placed his hands comfortably at her waist and smiled down at the woman he had wanted for what seemed like forever. He knew there was a time when he didn't know her but still couldn't imagine such a thing. He gave Anne another, deeper kiss before stating, "Kissing on one of the roads of Avonlea is probably not the wisest thing either of us have done."

"Sadly," Anne admitted. "It isn't likely to be one of the unwisest things I have done in my life. But let's do give the old gossips something to waggle their tongues about before moving to a more appropriate location." She pulled his head down to hers and engaged them in a very passionate kiss, mouths open, tongues battling, drawing the couple into their own little world, no thought, no awareness of anything going on around them.


End file.
